Detention With A Crush
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: The Bash Brothers, it's like baby slash, not even that much, but still. The title pretty much says it all.


**Detention With A Crush**

Dean Portman walked sullenly into his dorm room. He had just gotten into _another _fight with Coach Orion about it 'checking skills'. Apparently he was too violent, but in Dean's defense, he had a _lot_ on his mind at the present. A certain someone actually, but he wouldn't tell anyone who it was. Not even Fulton. He lay out on the bed, thinking about the other Bash Brother. He couldn't help himself. They spent practically every second with each other, okay, so that was an exaggeration but still. They were best friends, but Dean didn't know if he could handle that. _Dean_ wanted more.

"Dean, man, what was up with you today?" the devil himself asked as he threw his bag at his bed.

"Nothing," Dean sighed but scolded himself. He was turning into a girl. Lucky Julie or Connie couldn't read his mind, they'd probably kill him.

"Don't lie to me dude, uncool," Fulton muttered, sitting on the bed, "Did I do something?"

"Why would you think that?" Dean cocked an eyebrow, tilting his head at Fulton.

"You avoid me," Fulton replied slowly, "You've been hanging out more and more with Connie and even Cat lady, if I didn't know any better-."

"Yeah well you don't, so shut it," Dean snapped.

"And you're snippy." Dean rolled his eyes. "Seriously man, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Dean lied but inside was screaming: _You're what's wrong!_

"If you're sure," Fulton tried again but Dean glared at him.

"I'm going out," Dean stated before abruptly standing and walking out the door. _It's time to pay a visit to the doctor_, Fulton grumbled to himself_, Doctor Dwayne_.

"Hey, Fult, what's up?" Dwayne greeted with a smile. Fulton had flopped on the bean chair in the corner of the room and was making himself comfortable.

"Did you and Adam ever have stupid fights?"

"When? We still do," the cowboy smiled. Dwayne and Adam had been going out for two years now. He liked to think that he was the reason that Adam had come back to the varsity team but knew it was for the others, or at least he thought he knew.

"I mean before you got together," Fulton mumbled. Dwayne was the only one he could really talk to about this sort of stuff. Adam and Fulton never really got along per say, actually, they just didn't find much interest in each other. Sure, they could hold a conversation but Dwayne was the actual friend to Fulton. He was the only one who knew about Fulton's little, ahem, _situation_. You know. The one where he'd fallen for his best friend.

"Sure we did," Dwayne grinned, "It was always stuff to do with hockey, it got to a point where Charlie had to lock us in the closet to make up." Fulton smiled at the memory, that was their first kiss and he'd teased Dwayne about it endlessly. "Why you want me to lock you and Portman in a closet."

"He's straight; you and I both know that."

"I wouldn't say that's a fact I _know_," Dwayne mused, "I mean, Adam taught me not to know things for certain."

"So I shouldn't assume," Fulton processed slowly, "Dwayne I'm not about to make a fucking fool out of myself."

"I never said you should," Dwayne assured him, "I'm just saying; until he tells you otherwise, don't give up." Fulton sighed, nodding as the door opened. Dwayne smiled at Adam as he entered, sitting next to his boyfriend.

"Hey Fulton," Adam acknowledged, "You know what was the matter with Portman?"

"He won't tell me." Dwayne gave him a sympathetic look and Fulton stood, leaving the two boys to their business. He and Portman had detention. That was gonna be _fun_. "Hey."

"Hey," Dean muttered, not even looking up. He was going crazy.

"Portman, either tell me what's wrong, or I'll beat it out of you."

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried," he smirked.

"Asshole," Fulton muttered, walking to the _opposite_ of the room. That wasn't what Dean had intended, he actually _did_ want to talk to Fulton, but every time he opened his mouth, the wrong thing came out.

"God damn it," he muttered, slumping further into his chair. An hour in detention and no one to talk to. The teacher wasn't even there to annoy, he claimed he had some 'errands' to run, but everyone knew he was fucking the nurse in the sick room. Lovely thought huh?

"You look deformed," Fulton stated, not really knowing why he was talking to the other Bash Brother when he had been such a jerk to him. Oh yeah, it was because he wasn't a girl.

"You are deformed," Portman muttered but straightened, turning to face his friend.

"What's bugging you man," Fulton tried again but instead of the reaction he anticipated, Dean stood, walking over to his side of the room.

"This chick," Dean lied, missing the look of disappointment in his friend's eyes, "She's real different and I like her, but there's no way in hell she'd like me."

"Dude, why the fuck not," Fulton tried to laugh, thankfully succeeding, "You're a good guy when you want to be."

"Thanks," Dean smiled, not looking up at Fulton, afraid he'd do something.

"So who's the lucky lady?"

"Fult, you alright?" Dean asked, looking up at his friend, who immediately looked away. To say the room was awkward would be an understatement. It was downright painful to be sitting there.

"Yeah," he muttered, looking at the clock, "Detention's over."

"Oh." Fulton stood, moving to the door but Dean grabbed him.

"What're you-," Fulton was cut off by the other boy's lips but eagerly responded, tangling his fingers in the taller Bash Brother's hair as he pulled him closer. Both needed the kiss and neither wanted to stop but as the door opened; they jumped apart, Dean sitting on the desk, Fulton just standing there.

"Howdy boys," Dwayne grinned and Fulton rolled his eyes.

"I shoulda known."

"What?" Dean asked, looking between the two.

"He set the _whole_ thing up," Fulton replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well neither one of you had the guts-."

"Hey cowboy how's Adam," Fulton smirked and Dwayne blushed, shuffling out the room, "S'what I thought."

"So then," Dean started with trouble but got frustrated, "What was that?"

"You kissing me."

"I wasn't the only one doing it!" Dean defended but Fulton only laughed, ruffling Dean's hair.

"Nope you weren't," and he was pulled into another kiss, rougher than before, but hey, they were the Bash Brothers. Rough was always apart of their game plan.

--

**Okai, so I know they're out of character and it's a little odd, but I couldn't get it out of my head and had to write it down . . . hope you like it otherwise!! Reviews are Love!! :-D**


End file.
